


[贱虫][Spideypool]I Don't Care

by Pure_Ice



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Ice/pseuds/Pure_Ice
Summary: 这篇首发是在LOFTER，为了方便保管就发在ao3上啦。就是荷兰虫被下药打电话让呆噗来“帮忙”的故事，喜闻乐见的下药梗(不)食用愉快:P
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 8





	[贱虫][Spideypool]I Don't Care

[21:00]纽约街头  
夜色已完全笼罩了这座热闹的城市，即使是夜里,纽约城还是没有停止散发一股股神秘的气息。当然黑暗的到来无法证明什么，但这种没有灯光就伸手不见五指的环境最适合用来——嗯——犯罪活动了。

“夜晚简直是罪犯肆意活动的最佳时刻了。”一位身着红蓝紧身制服的少年自诩机灵的嘟囔着，他的目光被不远处的两个身着神秘厚重大衣的男人吸引去。

谁会在夏天的夜里戴上宽沿帽子？呵。少年被面罩遮挡的嘴角勾起，像是仅仅在嘲讽两位先生那奇怪的穿着。

昏暗的月光洒在两位先生的身上，其中一人手里提着一个看似很结实的箱子，只见他向左右瞧了瞧确认没有别人（真是个傻子）后，打开了那个诡异的盒子。诡谲的紫光从箱子里窜出来——几支奇怪外形的药剂瓶散发着可怕的紫色——生化武器？

“看来是研制怪药剂的科学怪人和他的买家了？”少年想着，可他并没有动身上前，而是静静的观察着这一切。‘一会儿我要去端了它的老巢，Mr.Stark一定会夸上我几句吧！’被面具遮挡住的面容露出了［胜利］的表情，可惜他可爱的表情却被那层纤维面料遮住了，看不见真是可惜。

少年口中所谓的买主终于递了厚厚一叠美金给他的卖家。“罪犯先生们真是可怜，都不敢用支票交易，就不怕坏蛋偷走吗？哦对了，他们本身就够坏了！”少年想着，思绪的活跃简直和他一动不动的外表形成了强烈的反差。他纤细的手指在胸前晃了晃，紧接着一只小小的飞行器从他胸前蜘蛛型的标志上飞了下来。

“凯伦，帮我跟踪左边那个男人。”“好的Peter”少年对他的suit lady对话着，当然声音小的只有自己能听见。说罢，自己便向右边那个买主的方向追去。

“嗞——”少年射出一条蛛丝，并顺着跳了下去，刚好跳在那位先生面前，挡住了他的去路。“嘿，先生，我想你一定是去演话剧《福尔摩斯》的了，毕竟谁都不可能在夏天穿这么厚吧？我光穿这身制服就热的够呛了——”

“让开臭虫子，别挡我的道！”那位先生没好气地打断了Peter的话。

“拜托先生，你可真没礼貌，要我说你把你刚买的那些玩意儿交给我吧，然后再去表演话剧——我是说您抱着个装满生化武器的箱子去表演福尔摩斯是没有人会看的。”Peter仍打趣道，好像面对他的是一个安全角色。

“呵，真是只讨厌的臭虫子！”那位先生从口袋里摸出一把枪，上了膛。将枪口朝向了小英雄，而我们的小英雄只是流利地射出几道蛛丝，卷走了上膛的手枪和那个大箱子。（这个坏蛋好像太低级了，但是你们知道我只是把他当做好戏催化剂qwq）

“先生，骂人似乎更加没礼貌了吧，好吧，我得送你个礼物！”少年用蛛丝将那位先生粘在了墙上，并打了报警电话。

“警察20分钟后到，先生，这绝对是你生命中最特别的一个交易日了对吧！”话一说完，少年扭头就准备荡起蛛丝走人，可被粘在墙上的那个先生将自己的两只脚——准确来说是两只鞋，一碰，从左鞋尖飞出了一根细长的针，不偏不斜地射中了少年的左肩胛骨。

“嘶——”Peter被突然到来的疼痛绊了个踉跄，他伸出手拔下了那根细针，只见那针上还涂抹着一种别的东西，还有那抹熟悉的紫色。那位先生露出了意味深长的表情，凹陷的眼窝里好像藏着什么更多的东西，刺一般的目光打在Peter身上。

“呵呵，臭虫子，待会儿可有你好受的，不知道一只害虫发起情来玩弄自己是怎样有趣的一番风景～”紧接着又有几层蛛丝缠在了他身上。

“嘿，耍阴招可真不好玩。你就在这儿好好呆着吧，别说那些奇怪的话！”说完Peter便赶紧用蛛丝荡去了复仇者大厦，他得把那箱东西上交给Stark先生。

［22:00］复仇者大厦  
Peter提着箱子向Stark先生的办公区走去，等他快要走到他面前时，忽然，Peter双膝一软，差点摔下去，还好面前刚好有一排沙发，那是有人与Stark先生谈论时坐下休息的地方，Peter没提东西的那只手撑住了自己的身体。接着，他继续走向Stark先生——Stark先生正背对着他，用着电脑。

电脑上是一串串再普通不过的单词，可 Peter竟一个词组都认不出来了，他的脑子像是被什么东西糊住了，还好他有蜘蛛能力，换做别人也许就连与别人对话的能力都没了。

“咳咳，呃，Mr.Stark.”

"Peter?又忘了敲门？"Stark先生笑着对他说。

“我想我很抱歉，Stark先生，嗯…我下次会记得的。”Peter渐渐感觉自己的脸越来越烫，烫得自己都忘记要说些什么了。

“你手上拿的是什么东西？”Stark先生注意到了那一大箱东西。

可是Peter总觉得自己血液里充斥着一股奇怪又陌生的热流，蜘蛛感应不安地提醒着自己。"呃…哦对了，Mr.Stark，这是我刚刚在路上缴获的生化武器，贩卖这个的罪犯地址……噢，我的追踪飞行器在那儿，请您帮忙处理一下，可能我今天着了凉，现在有些不舒服……应该是发热吧……"

“不错，可是，kid？你没什么大碍吧？”Stark先生担心地看着Peter。

“我没事的，先生，回去吃点药就好了！”Peter说着违心的话，他现在明明就很不好，他都快看不清Stark先生的脸了。只等Stark先生一点头，Peter便飞一样地从窗户出了复仇者大厦，熟练地用蛛丝荡回家——还好这条路他经常走，就算把眼睛蒙着他也能找回去。  
［22:47］Peter的家

Peter终于到家了！

由于身体极度不适，他只好走走窗户——希望没有被他的邻居看见。

“嗒、嗒、…”自己的脚步声异常清晰，也许准确来说此时peter只能听清这个，结实的木地板踩上去像是厚厚的棉花。

仅仅从阳台到自己睡觉的小窝，这段平时看上去再短不过的路径，现在对于peter那句快融化掉的身体来说，好像走一晚上也走不完。

当peter能够到被窝的那一刻，他像一滩水一样地瘫软在床上，躺在自己最熟悉不过的床上，peter心中稍稍有了些安慰，可是这心灵上的安慰却无法修补生理上的痛苦。片刻的安心便很快过去了，少年能感觉到自己血管里的血液似乎已经与某种外来物质混合在了一起，蜘蛛感应还在做着最后的挣扎，尖锐的响声吵得他脑袋都快炸开了。

“好热，好奇怪……”此时遮住少年面庞的那层纤维布料好像阻碍了他对氧气的索取，peter抬起发软的右手一把扯下了面罩。

被汗水微微浸湿的棕色头发，随意地耷拉在少年的额前，有的则散在了床单上，他眉头微微皱起，眯着的双眼里写着不安与恐惧，以及不知对什么东西的欲望。

少年的脸颊早已蹿上了红色，与他白皙皮肤的相比下显得有一点不自然，不过 倒很诱人。

“呼——呼——!”

他深深地呼吸着，像是如果自己呼吸的程度稍有不到位，就跟不上自己肺部气体交换的节奏了。

“该死……!那根针上到底…涂了什么鬼东西!”少年的抱怨声小得只有自己才能听见，不过他可没注意自己说话的声音，因为此时他只能明显感觉到自己血液里那种挠心的痒意正向他的小腹涌去，忽然又有一种奇怪的酸痛感从他的小腹下端蔓延开来。

“唔……好难受……”Peter左手掀起身旁的薄被并盖住整个自己，然后接着伸手去拿放在床头柜上的手机——与此同时，他的右手向被子里伸去，握住自己早已抬头并把制服顶起来的性器，套弄起来。

快感随着他的动作穿到了身体的每个角落，脚掌也自然地蜷缩起来。

“嗯啊……”Peter发出了舒服又满足的呻吟。他一边用右手进行着有节奏的动作，一边用左手拇指点开了拨号盘，并长按了一个按键，嗯没错，这是打给一个备注叫［Wade］的快捷拨号。

Peter对满足自己生理需求这一方面不算太精通，毕竟他也只是偶尔与Ned谈论一些关于性方面的事儿，当然，青春期的孩子们都会有这样的行为，可是Peter的实战经验却少得可怜，谁让他白天忙着在学校刻苦，晚上又忙着保卫这座城市?——只是今天有些不幸，遇上了一个用针刺他的“福尔摩斯先生”，针上还涂抹着使他变得奇怪的不明紫色药物。

“唔嗯……”Peter只是机械地上下撸动自己的性器，虽然得到了一些快感，可是他更加膨胀的欲望在告诉自己「还想要更多…更多……」

“Hey,baby Pete，终于想起给你的夜巡朋友打个电话了吗？今天怎么没看见你?我想死你了!!”电话那头磁性的男声传进了左耳——说话的人是一个名叫Wade Wilson的雇佣兵，他们这段时间以来一直都是一起夜巡的伙伴，也许，是暧昧对象。因为上个月的某个夜晚，他们在某栋建筑物的天台上交换了一个吻，差不多算是确认了关系。

Peter为此苦恼了不久，当然不是因为讨厌，而是因为害怕对方不喜欢，当然，我们的雇佣兵先生喜欢得不得了了。

“哈……Wade…哈啊……拜托你能来我家一下吗？"此时的Peter脑子已经被自慰的快感黏成一团，他竟然都忘记要忍住自己撩人的喘息。电话另一头的人对Peter这颤抖的声音感到十分不解，

很显然这小家伙是在……喘啊，可是Wade又觉得平时听个黄段子都会害羞的男孩发出这样的声音是一件非常不正常的事，于是他得出结论——Peter该不是受了什么重伤吧！Wade赶紧向Peter家狂奔去“蛛网宝贝，等着哥！哥马上就来！”

回复雇佣兵的是一阵忙音。

Peter突然记起自己正在发出奇怪的声音，一听见雇佣兵熟悉的嗓音，他那被糊成一团的思维突然清晰了一瞬，连忙挂掉了电话。“呼……跟Wade通话怎么能发出奇怪的声音……god…”出于一个少年的羞耻心，他干脆停下了手上的动作，他最终选择忍着。

30秒，  
51秒，，  
一分钟，，，

这一分钟简直就是数着过的，Peter终于体会到度秒如年是什么感受了。没有了自己手掌的安慰，他只感觉自己的欲望变得更大，几乎就要吞噬掉他的理智。

酸痛感再次从小腹传到全身各处。他的脚腹，大腿根部，盆骨下方，腰窝，甚至是颈窝都被一种怪异的痒痒的感觉攻陷着，，Peter觉得自己全身的汗毛都树立起来。不只是自己的性器，就连自己的后穴——他能清楚的感觉到那个地方在分泌着某种液体，深处好像在对他的大脑吼叫:“想要…想要…更多!”

“呜啊……好难受，天呐…”敌不过生物本能  
，Peter最终还是将手覆盖在自己炽热的欲望上，并不由自主地继续撸动起来。

“嗯……嗯啊，this is so good……”随着快感越发激烈起来，Peter不禁加快了手上的动作，一上一下，一上一下，少年此刻就像一个机器，重复着这个动作。

可是当他越觉得舒服的时候，他仅存存着的一丝清晰的思维就越提醒着他：纽约好邻居，蜘蛛侠，现在正在干着这样淫秽的事儿……大把罪恶感敲打着Peter，想到这些，他都眼角溢出了几点泪水，在灯光的照耀下闪烁着。  
他此时真是令人心疼。

［23:48］  
“Peter宝贝？快让哥来看看你怎么了。”穿着黑红色紧身制服的雇佣兵从蜘蛛侠刚刚进来的窗口跳了进来——谁知道他到底怎么上来的呢，他还不忘关上窗玻璃。他踏着急促的步子飞似的奔向那架躺着Peter的床。

他只看见被薄被包住了少年，仅仅露出了头顶的几缕棕发，还在枕头上没有节奏地晃动着。雇佣兵紧紧地锁住了眉头，就算透着面罩也能感受到他目光里燥热的担忧。

Wade伸出手，小心翼翼地掀起了被子，可是被子下的景象却使他呆住了:

一个穿着红蓝紧身制服的少年蜷起身躯，左手不安地放置在床上，身体颤抖着，修长的颈部被薄薄的汗水覆盖着，耳尖和脸颊都染上了赤色，眼睛紧闭着，睫毛上还有闪烁的泪光，他那半张半闭的车厘子般红润的双唇吞吐着断断续续呻吟。

光是看到这些，Wade的分身就立刻仰起了头，可关键是这个小家伙的右手——正握着自己的性器上下滑动着，一会儿在顶端，一会儿在根部——“老天！要了我的命吧！”Wade心想，他咽了咽口水，喉结随着动了动”可他需要理智，他可不想趁虚而入，毕竟对方是那么惹人喜爱的神圣的小蜘蛛啊！

“呃…嗨，宝贝儿，有什么需要我帮助的吗?……”雇佣兵感觉自己现在还能忍着不强上了眼前的少年，自己简直就是个圣人!!!!

“呼啊……W…Wade，我，好难受……”Peter听见自己熟悉的雇佣兵的声音，将头转向了那个高大的身影，可那个身影现在是模糊的。Peter感觉自己现在好想哭，泪水已经在眼眶里打着转儿了。 

“帮帮我……Wade…!”Peter现在都不知道自己为何会说出这些羞耻感极大的话，可是面对生理上的欲望，他也无可奈何。

“……你是说真的？我，我来帮你?——”雇佣兵还是不敢轻举妄动，生怕吓着这个被情欲覆盖的少年。

“你什么时候这么啰嗦了……!”少年打断了雇佣兵的话，停下了手中的动作。他从床上爬起身，软软的躯干像是无法支撑住他，紧接着少年举起颤颤巍巍的手，掀起雇佣兵碍事的面罩——当然对Peter来说这层布料确实很妨碍他接下来的动作——

取下那个碍事的面罩后，Peter双膝跪在柔软的床铺上，虽说看起来跪的不太稳。他托起雇佣兵的脸，凑上去用他鲜红的双唇覆盖住了那张渴望着他的嘴，那张此时与他发烫的红唇相比显得有些冰冷的嘴。少年伸出了软糯湿滑的小舌头，舔舐着对方的唇。

“宝贝，你可真要命！”

雇佣兵缓过神来，趁着少年换气的瞬息，张开了嘴唇，灵巧的舌头撬开了少年微张的小嘴，疯狂的吸吮着对方口腔中的每一个角落里的氧，以及对方带着香甜味的津液。

霸道的深吻一直持续着，一丝未来得及下咽涎液顺着少年的嘴角滑下，留下一条泛着色情意味的水光。

Peter见这个吻已经不是由他主导的了，于是收回了手，热气从他的每个毛孔里冒出来，服帖的布料把他憋得难受。他在胸前那个蜘蛛标志上拍了一下，先前勾勒他优美身体曲线的紧身制服立刻变得松垮垮的，在他肩头蹭了蹭，便顺着手臂滑了下去，此刻他与对方只隔着一层布料了。

Peter被汗水点染的胸膛在雇佣兵稍硬的制服布料上摩擦着，撩拨着男人的心。

“唔，Wade——”Peter被欺负得缺氧了，本来就神志模糊的大脑现在更加迷乱，他轻轻推了推面前的男人，喘着粗气。雇佣兵终于放开了这个小家伙，毕竟这个小家伙对于吻也没多少经验，他注视着这个男孩湿润的两只棕色大眼睛里现在只写满了欲望。

“乖孩子，我们继续——”

[00:11] Peter的家（床上hhh）  
雇佣兵突然把面前半跪在床沿上的男孩狠狠摔在床上，当然他也控制了力道，他可不想把他的蜘蛛男孩摔坏——毕竟接下来还要干一些重要的事。

他俯下身去压在男孩身上，一手托着他毛茸茸的后脑，Peter的嘴唇红的滴血，Wade又粗暴地吻了上去，一并一手扯下纠缠在Peter腿间的红蓝制服丢到了一旁。虽然现在Peter的脑子里只有对面前这个男人的渴望，但出于青少年的好胜心，他也用双臂环住了男人的脖颈，甜蜜色情的舌吻持续了很久。

两人湿滑的舌头缠绵在一起，Wade灵活的舌头一会儿挑逗着Peter的上颚，一会儿又用牙齿轻咬着怀里人儿的下唇，娴熟老练的吻技吻得Peter发出了不知是对对方不满还是感到舒服的轻哼声。Peter也笨拙的回应着压在身上的雇佣兵，还时不时轻舔一下Wade的双唇，Peter的房间里回响着两人由于亲吻而发出的淫靡的水声。直到Peter的小嘴被吻的红肿，微微挣扎起来，Wade才停下。

看身下男孩这样的主动，Wade便更加的放肆了，抽回那只伸进Peter松软棕发的手，在peter泛红的肌肤上游走着，忽然寻到了他胸前的一粒红豆。

Wade温柔地爱抚着那一处，却又不时恶趣味地用力，逗得Peter不时发出猫咪般的叫声。

“呜啊，Wade，痛……”但从疼痛中传来清晰的快感却让少年羞得更是一阵脸红。

Wade感觉自己的小腹又是酸痛，——他的分身早已硬的不像话，而且被自己的制服紧紧勒着，于是他也迫不及待地扒下自己这身红黑布料，不出意料，他的内裤中间被高高顶起，Wade顺势看了看身下男孩的那处——也是支起了帐篷，Wade感觉自己快忍不住了，可他实在是想逗逗这个平时严肃得不得了的小英雄，这个此时被情欲缠身的少年——虽然他连Peter为什么这样都不知道，但他确信这是个大好的机会～

Wade行动了，他使坏似的顶了顶胯，用自己的硬挺去摩蹭着Peter的勃起，Peter感受到从下体传来的怪异感，睁开自己眯着的眼睛——即使他现在很迷糊，可他仍然可以看出对方这低俗的动作是在暗示什么。

雇佣兵冰凉的手指正在自己的臀肉上挤弄着，Peter甚至能清楚地感觉到男人的小半个指头正在自己已经湿滑的后穴里进出着。

“别这样…Wade！你这个可恶的雇佣兵！”Peter吼着，虽然在Wade看来他现在就像一只欲求不满的小猫，不对，小蜘蛛。所以Wade什么也没说，只是用沙哑的嗓音笑了笑，毕竟还是男孩的身体诚实得多～

Wade抽出了手指，但还是持续着那个色情的动作，接着继续用那只手隔着Peter的棉质内裤按摩着他的性器，拇指指腹时不时从铃口摩挲过去，一会儿又玩弄着玩弄着那对可爱的蜘蛛蛋，惹得Peter发出甜腻的呻吟。

不得不承认Wade的手活技术的确很棒  
——Peter的脑袋里闪过了这个坏坏的想法。

"嗯……，还不够..."Peter的大脑此时已经被快感填满了，但是他并没有被填满。即使Wade用心地给自己做着手活，但他总觉得少了些什么。

"我的乖男孩，什么不够？"Wade仍然在顶着自己的胯部，他的内裤此时已经被不知是属于谁的液体浸湿了，听见Peter像是欲求不满的话语，他的眼前一亮，不知又想出了什么坏点子——只见他又向男孩的神秘区域伸去了空出来的那只手。

"Peter，你真应该看看你现在的样子，你湿透了"Wade的语气带着坏笑，手上也同时有着相应的动作。他正用中指按摩着Peter湿润的穴口边缘，偶尔伸进去一些，但很快就又抽了出来。他一直这样持续了很久，久到Peter发出难受的呜咽声，装满情欲的双眼泛着水光，眼圈也红红的，像是一只被欺负的小奶狗。

但他确实正被一个床技高超的男人欺负着不是吗？这种程度的爱抚对Peter来说简直就是隔靴搔痒——

这太不够了！

他目前需要的是让对方的，那个炽热的、冒着热气的、硬挺的东西来塞满自己。

Peter被自己的想法吓了一跳，但他实在是忍不住了，这实在是太难受了，在模糊的意识中，他想起了那个穿着大衣戴着帽子的男人的话：

"不知道一只害虫发起情来玩弄自己是怎样有趣的一番风景…"

但他现在并不是自己玩弄自己，而是找自己喜欢的人来帮助自己的，可是……！可是眼前这个男人却这样对待自己，像是在逗一个想要吃糖的小孩子。他只是想打击城市里的犯罪者，保卫这座城市，守护这座城市的安全。但是，看看自己，现在这是在干什么，变成了什么模样啊。

想到这里，Peter不免鼻子一酸，的确，他是真的想要帮忙，但他并没有想过要把自己弄得一团糟啊。

"Wa…Wade，我不要了...停下。"Peter哽咽着，他觉得自己的喉头憋得生疼，一道浅浅的泪水从他的眼角滑向他右耳后的发根深处。他伸出手臂遮住了自己的眼睛，想要藏住自己溢出委屈泪水的双眼。但是他带着哭腔的话语出卖了他。

雇佣兵听见自己逗弄着的小家伙发出如此令人心疼的声音便立刻停下了手里的动作，和正在挺动的腰部。

"呃……抱歉宝贝儿，我不该这么做的，不，不然你等一下，哥马上把哥的老二解放出来好好地帮你，好不好……?"被吓到的Wade突然开始快速地拉扯着自己内裤的边角。可Wade却不知道自己做错了什么，是因为没有满足到这个小家伙？可他从来也没有想过这个平时严肃正经的男孩在床上会这么的——难以满足。不过这也正常，有个说法是人在床上有第二张面孔，也许他的男孩就应了这句话？

"我现在是不是…糟糕透了？"Peter问这句话的时候依旧带着哭腔。

"那怎么会蛛网宝贝，你当然不糟糕，你拥有全纽约甚至全世界最性感的身材——"意识到在这种时刻开玩笑的雇佣兵停住了这句调戏意味的话语，停顿了一秒后继续说着"听着，你现在很……我是说你看上去很难受，我不知道发生了什么，但只要你让哥帮忙，哥一定会舒舒服服地跟你打一炮，当然，我会对你负责…"说到这儿，Wade感觉自己像是在跟哪个快被委身的小姑娘发誓。

"但如果你不愿意，你要选择自己忍着，我当然也可以立刻去冲个凉水澡冷静冷静。不过你千万不要对着有什么负担，性，是每个人都能享受的，它是美好的、神圣的，而不是什么让人为耻的东西，Peter，你一定不要想多了。"

Peter专注地听着与自己只相隔一层布料的男人，听他的自由言论。忽然，他也觉得自己这样做好像没什么问题吧，毕竟这是个自由的国家，对吗？况且自己也已经成年了，有追求性的权利了——

"你是说真的？"Peter小心翼翼地询问着身前的Wade

"千真万确，蛛网宝贝，我用我的脑袋发誓！"Wade回复着身下的男孩带有试探性的发问。

Peter听见Wade这句令人安心的回复，不免勾起嘴角舒心地微笑起来。可他却突然噗嗤一声笑了出来，因为他发现他们正保持着这个羞耻姿势谈论着关于自由的问题。

"那……那就请你帮帮我吧，追求自由的雇佣兵先生"Peter小声说着，但这足以告诉Wade，他可以继续之前的事儿了。 

"荣幸之至，投入自由怀抱的帕克先生！"Wade又找回了专属于他那带有坏笑感却又磁性低沉的嗓音。

经过这么久的思想斗争，Peter忽然又感受到了刚开始那种痒痒的感觉从他的小腹向四周蔓延开来，腰窝也有了一种酸痛感，像是有许多蚂蚁在沿着他的腰线，人鱼线爬行着，又接着爬往他的尾椎……难受地Peter禁不住弓起了腰。

"Peter，接下来听我的，放松好吗？"Wade俯下身来，在Peter耳边低语着，吹出来的阵阵热气弥漫在Peter耳尖周围，Peter只感觉到自己的耳尖处有一股电流涌向了自己的颈窝，他打了个颤。接着，他点了点头，允诺了Wade。

看见小家伙毛绒绒的脑袋上下轻轻摇晃了一下，Wade轻笑一声，便开始了正题。他向Peter伸入一根手指，由于Peter分泌液体的润滑作用，Wade的手指很轻松就滑了进去，奇怪的异物感惹得Peter轻哼了一声，他现在能清楚地感受到Wade的手指在自己的后穴里进入着，肠道的每一个点都被他略粗的骨节摩擦过，酥酥麻麻的感觉传到Peter的脑袋里，虽然这是他的第一次，但幸好是Wade在帮助他，他相信他。

由于Peter早已湿透了，Wade很快又伸入了第二根指头，他的手指在Peter湿润潮热的甬道里缓缓旋转着，先是上下抽动，按摩着每一处，又突然指节弯曲，给Peter带来更加激烈的刺激。

"哈啊~Wade……"Peter想要忍住不发出声响，可他却做不到，初涉人事的少年从未体验过这种感觉，到底是有疼痛的，但紧接着疼痛传来酥麻到舒适感却又是那样的令人上瘾。Peter微微颤抖的双腿盘上了Wade的腰，拥有着流畅肌肉线条的小腿磨蹭着Wade的背脊，像是在催促一般。

"你可真是一个磨人的家伙，别急宝贝儿。"Peter的动作对于Wade来说简直就是色诱，于是，他深入Peter的那两根手指在内壁里摸索着，似乎是在寻找什么。终于，在他的指甲划过一个不太起眼的突起时，Peter只发出一声沙哑的尖叫，突然又伸出手抓紧Wade的手腕，他交叉在Wade身后的双腿也突然收紧了一下。是的，Wade找到了，那个能剥夺Peter理智的敏感处。所以Wade仅仅是用指腹在那个点上打转的动作，都让Peter发出一声一声急促的尖叫声。

Peter也只觉得自己体内的一根神经在闪动着，还动得厉害。"这，嗯…这是什么!?"不一样的快感像浪潮般地向Peter涌来，他现在只觉得自己像一只搁浅的鱼，搁浅在Wade的海滩上，却又没有缺氧的痛苦感。可是奇怪的是，Peter还是觉得这不够！

Wade突然加大了力度，Peter惊呼一声，又溢出了更多湿滑的液体，渍渍的水声传入Peter的耳朵，但他现在已经管不得这么多了。他的脑子里只装着一个念头——"嗯啊…Wade，你进来……！"Peter声音小得只有自己能听见一般，但Wade一听见这一句，立马伸回那只正准备插入第三根手指的手。

"你说什么，宝贝？"Wade停下了所有动作，他是在等待对方的确认吗？其实谁也知道他的坏心眼在打着什么主意。

没有了Wade的爱抚，Peter又感受到了那种空虚的感觉，湿润的后穴不自主地收缩着，是在索要什么吗？那些像是在自己浑身上下爬行的小虫又开始了动作，Peter是第一次这么讨厌节肢动物。

实在是太难受了！

Peter只感觉自己脑袋里最后的一丝属于少年的羞耻心被欲望打败了，他顾不得那么多了，他终于开口道："Wade，求你……进来吧……!"

听到了满意的答复，Wade勾起了嘴角，呵了一声，于是二话不说扶起自己早已发疼的肉棒，长驱直入，进入了Peter。

二人几乎是在同时发出了舒适的叹息。Wade知道自己的男孩是第一次经历这种插入式性爱，于是最初只是慢慢地来回运动，缓缓摩擦着Peter内壁上的每一个点。

Peter只能感受到Wade惊人的尺寸在自己体内慢慢移动着，稍粗的顶端，然后是细了一些的柱身，接着又是更粗一些的根部——他细细品味着Wade性器的形状，被填满的满足感舒服得让Peter不禁松了牙关，泄露了甜腻的呻吟。

可是Wade又突然加快了速度，他伞状的柱头快速摩擦过Peter的敏感点，每划过一次，Peter就要轻声尖叫一声。  
一下，  
十下，  
二十下，

Wade一边挺动胯部，一边数着自己经过Peter体内突起的次数，终于，在一百次的时候，他又慢下了速度，再次缓慢地重复着活塞运动。

Peter不知道为什么忽然睁开了眼睛，可当他的目光落在自己小腹下方时，他只觉得自己脸上一阵燥热——

男人尺寸不小的阴茎慢慢进出着自己的穴口，根部退了出来，接着是柱身，最后的伞状顶端，可就在要完全退出来时，对方又用力缓缓顶了进来，与此同时，Peter清晰地感觉到自己深处的穴肉被顶开了……

天呐，这是多么令人脸颊发烫的一幕啊！可他顾不得这么多了，他干脆把另一只手也抓上Wade的手腕，扭动起腰肢，配合着这一回救赎般的交合。

令Peter抓不住理智的东西来了，Wade突然想起了Peter被撂在一边的性器，正在Peter的小肚子上随着他们动作的频率轻微晃动，Wade宽大的手掌握住了Peter的玉茎，已经溢出前液的顶端被Wade专心地搓揉着，柱身也同时被Wade专注地套弄着，与此同时，Peter又感受着Wade的东西在自己体内冲撞着。于是，他握住Wade手腕的小臂忽然加大了力道，急促却又带着奶音的喘息和呻吟声传入Wade的耳朵，但这只会让对方更加猛烈地入侵。

"Wade，Wade……Wade！"Peter机械地重复着男人的名字，好像对方的名字就是把他从深渊里救出来的一根稻草。这让Wade有了一种特殊的征服感，可这却让他顶撞地更用力了。

被莫名的羞耻心和潮水般涌来的快感持续刺激着的Peter终于要到了第一次顶峰，"Wade，我……我快要射了!"

"当然可以宝贝，我会帮你接住，不弄脏你的床单"Wade磁性低哑的嗓音传入Peter的耳朵。终于，他射了出来，随着他一阵长长的呻吟，被Wade全部接在手上，可Wade却把他白浊的液体当做润滑剂涂抹在了自己的柱身上。

Peter好像模模糊糊意识到Wade在做什么，可他顾不了那么多了。

Wade拔出了自己埋在Peter深处的性器，看上去还不太有准备低头的事势，他握住Peter紧致的腰身，把他翻了个身，让他半跪在自己身前，Peter顺从地照做了，还好他是Spiderman，不然换做别人可不再有体力跪住了。尽力过一次高潮后的Peter大口喘息着，Wade也跪起身来，把自己仍旧挺立的阴茎贴在Peter的股缝边摩擦着，蹭着他已经发红的穴口。同时他也用手扶着Peter的腰，防止他跪不稳而塌下去。

Peter很快就缓过来了，没有了Wade的性器在自己体内冲撞，Peter又感觉到那些虫子……老天，放过我吧！他恼火地想着。不见Wade有更大的动静，Peter忍耐不住地摇起了腰，向后蹭着Wade的东西。呜咽着邀请着在穴口周围的东西的侵入。

"Babe，想要我进来吗？"Wade见状明知故问。他发烫的性器早已把从Peter穴口溢出来的液体磨蹭得到处都是，甚至还有一些顺着Peter的股向他的大腿内侧滑下，留下了一道闪着光的痕迹，那粘黏的液体部分挂在Peter几乎看不清的汗毛上，挠的Peter不禁抖动了一下身子。

"别废话……！嗯——"就在Peter最后一个音节刚发出来的时候，取而代之的就是一阵满足的叹息般的呻吟了——然后这呻吟变成了断断续续的，当然是由于Peter身后的Wade又挺入了Peter，并激烈地做着活塞运动的缘故！

出其不意。

也许Wade在做雇佣兵工作时也会这样，在敌人警觉时不显身手，甚至他会直接站在敌人阵前，迎接一连串的子弹射击，制造出一幅自己很菜的假象，但就当敌人疑惑这个雇佣兵为何与他们所听说的"勇猛、血腥、身手不凡"不一样时，用仅剩的12颗子弹完成任务——当然，他们现在是在床上，Peter在这方面可不是Wade的对手。

Wade握住Peter纤细却又不显羸弱的腰肢，用了些力道向自己这个方向送着，同时自己也向前顶撞着。此时，Wade好像一头威武的狮子，而Peter却是另一头被臣服的豹。当然，Peter认为自己是一只待宰的羚羊……

"哈啊——哈啊——"Peter被撞得发出断断续续地喘息，他的脑袋陷在自己的枕头上，还好能闻到属于自己的味道，Peter感到一种莫名的安心，但同时有一种令人心慌的快感从后穴沿着脊神经传向他模模糊糊的大脑。

这太快了。

"Wade……！哈啊啊啊，太快了！"这句话Peter几乎是带着些许哭腔喊出来的，他左手支撑着快要软下去的身体，在这样的时候蜘蛛力量帮了不少忙。他的右手往回伸着，想要支撑在Wade小臂上，Wade却握住了那只摇摇晃晃的手，并贴在Peter的后腰上。这些动作让Wade分了心，但接下来又是一阵激烈的追击。

Peter还是断断续续地呻吟着，他现在已经不能控制住自己的声音了，甚至他的嗓音听上去有些哑哑的。当Wade触碰到他再次勃起的性器，并稍微用力从上至下套弄了一番时，Peter支撑身体的那只手扯紧了床单，几乎要扯出一个洞来。他再次达到高潮了，Peter叹息着射了出来，这次Wade没有帮他接住，白色的液体沾到了Peter格子条纹的床单上。

"宝贝，这个床单……我们还是不要了，哥再给你买一套——不，买多少套都可以——"Wade甚至还有余力去关心床单的事，Peter射完之后整个人都摊在了床上，他的枕头也不知是被他的泪水还是涎水弄得湿得一团糟。

看身下的男孩已经迷迷糊糊，几乎都要失去了意识，Wade也觉得自己快到极点了，毕竟也是肉做的身躯，他慢下节奏，弓下身来，吻了吻Peter的左侧肩胛骨，他发现了那个被针刺的伤口，虽然已经结了痂，但还有溢出的血迹里泛着朦朦胧胧的紫色——他差不多也知道这是什么了。于是他又向前，吻了吻Peter的耳郭，Peter稍稍把头向后，微微张嘴，伸出舌头，与Wade交换了一个吻，不算太深，就像他们上次在天台上的那个吻一样，但这个吻让Peter感到很安心，于是他舒服地深呼吸着。

吻毕，Wade加快了速度，他直起身子，又向Peter体内重重挺动了好几十下，最后终于射在了Peter的后穴里。

Peter几乎是和Wade一起低吼了出来。

Wade也累极了，毕竟这个小家伙家里来之前他刚完成了一笔生意，他缓缓地从Peter体内拔出自己的性器，随之带出了一些不知道是属于谁的白浊，不过又洒在了Peter的床单上——不过没关系，反正都要买新的了。Wade从床头扯过几张纸，给Peter简单清理了一下并安顿好已经软绵绵的他，便也躺在了那张小小的床上。

［1:36］Peter的家  
他们都累坏了。

"你还好吗，Peter？"Wade轻声询问着身旁的少年，带着伤疤的大手伸进少年被汗液浸湿的棕色毛发，安慰般地揉着，像是奖励一只累坏的小狗。

"当然了……我可是——Spiderman呀"Peter回答着，  
虚弱地笑了笑，写满信任的眼神聚焦在眼前的雇佣兵身上，接着轻松地闭上了眼。

"那快睡觉吧，傻小子"

Wade直到听见少年有韵律感的舒适的呼吸声时，才闭上了写着疲倦的眼。  
……

［8:20］Peter的家  
蓬松的棕发，长耳卷翘的睫毛，红润的嘴唇，脸颊上还挂着浅浅的泪痕。

先醒来的Wade仔细打量着睡在自己旁边的那个小家伙，脑子里不免回想起昨晚了经历，……他只觉得自己的下半身又不争气地硬了，他可顾不了那么多，先亲亲眼前这个磨人的家伙再说——

Peter在睡梦中被Wade的一阵乱啄弄醒了，在梦里，他刚去找那个穿着大衣把自己弄伤（这可不算伤qwq）的男人算账。他一睁开惺忪的眼，就看见Wade亲吻着自己的额角……突然又想起昨晚的事，Peter觉得自己的脸开始发烫了，不料小Peter也硬了起来。但他也管不了那么多了，他稍稍向前亲了一下Wade的喉结，但这可把Wade吓了一跳。

"你……你什么时候醒的？"Wade也不明白自己为何会像被抓包一样。Peter明显也被他的动作吓到了，挣扎了一下，但这让他们俩的胯部碰在了一起——老天，他们都发现对方有了反应。

"我刚醒！"Peter睁大了眼睛，迅速地回答着Wade的话。可他接着又露出了紧张的神情，耳尖也不自觉地窜上红色，可能是在为接下来所要说的话难为情："昨天晚上……我——"

"我清楚了，蛛网宝贝，那个泛着紫色的伤口，你是被——"Wade打断了Peter的话头，但又被Peter插了嘴。

"那你清楚了可就别说了！"Peter的语气里带着一丝害羞般的急切。"但实话说……那真的是挺舒服的，嗯……Amazing"

"哈哈，哥的经验是挺丰富的…"Wade看见面前少年的眼神中突然增了几分杀气，便换了个说法"我是说，再有下次可以像昨天一样立刻打给我！不然，就算平时你想，哥当然也荣幸之至~"

"嗯……那就这么定了吧Wade!"Peter红着脸回答着。

当一潭棕色的春水遇上一汪蓝色的汪洋会发生什么？  
——当然是一个甜甜的吻呀！♡

FIN.  
（ps倒数第二段的春水和汪洋当然是Peter和Wade的眼睛啦哈哈哈哈）

**Author's Note:**

> 嘻嘻，感谢阅读~


End file.
